Hunglee game
by Shydina-PTX
Summary: Les 73èmes Hungers Games sont sur le point de débuter. Dans les chacun des 12 District, 2 tributs sont moissonnés. Sebastian est tiré au sort dans le District 5. Il va devoir survivre dans l'arène. Il ne pourra avoir confiance en personnes. Parce qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul survivant. Crossover Glee-Hunger Game Rating M pour violence Fanfiction déjà publier en partie sur Wattpad
1. Chapitre 1 : la Moisson

_PdV Sebastian_

Je m'appelle Sebastian.

J'ai 16 ans.

Je viens du District 5.

Je vais mourir.

C'est les seuls choses dont je sois certain. Sebastian parce que c'est mon prénom. 16 ans parce que mon anniversaire était hier. Le District 5 parce que ma famille y vit depuis des générations. Je vais mourir parce que j'ai été tiré au sort.

Mon nom viens juste de résonner. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien en train de se passer. Pourtant, je vois tous les regard se tourner vers moi. Puis, je sens la main de mon meilleur ami, Thad, se poser sur mon épaule. Presque comme une machine, je sors du rang. Les autres s'écartent pour me laisser passer. Certains ont l'air triste. Beaucoup d'autres semblent soulagés. Je m'avance vers l'estrade. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai peur. Je ne réalise pas que c'est en train de se passer.

J'arrive enfin vers April Rhodes, l'hôtesse du District 5. C'est femme blond, qui semble minuscule à coté de moi, malgré ses talons hauts. Je l'entend vaguement dire quelque chose à la foule, mais je n'y fait même pas attention. Je me place là où elle m'indique.

La Moisson. Ou le sacrifice comme on l'appelle dans ma famille. Ma famille... Je lève les yeux et les cherche du regard. Je finis par apercevoir ma sœur. Elle s'est cramponné dans les bras de ma mère, qui garde les yeux au sol. Je sort brutalement de ma transe en les voyant.

Je me tourne vers April Rhodes. Elle est en train de fouiller dans l'urne. Celle des filles. Elle finit par sortir un papier. Elle le déplie et lit le nom à voit haute :

« Rachel Berry »

J'entends un léger cri. Puis je vois la jeune fille arriver. Je la connais de vue. Elle fait partit d'une famille aisée. Il me semble qu'elle à un an de moins que moi. Elle n'a certainement jamais pris de tesserae. Autrement dit, les chances pour qu'elle soit choisis devaient être très mince. Contrairement à moi. Il y a certainement une quinzaine, voir une vingtaine, de papier à mon nom dans cette urne.

Rachel monte sur l'estrade. Elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Je me rend compte qu'elle est particulièrement petite.

April Rhodes se tourne vers la foule et annonce :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici les tributs des 73ème Hunger Games ! »

Je regarde nerveusement autour de moi. Après le tirage au sort, Rachel et moi avons été emmené au palais de justice, puis séparé dans des pièces différentes, pour voir nos amis et notre famille. Pour leur dire adieu. Je ne vais pas, je ne peux pas gagner. Je ne supporte même pas de devoir faire de mal à un animal, alors à un humain ! Avec un peu de chance, les carrières me tueront dès le début et assez rapidement...

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Thad. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Nos parents se connaissent depuis très longtemps. C'est un garçon rachitique, plus petit que moi, bien qu'il soit mon aîné de 9 mois, les cheveux noir et la peau légèrement foncé. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi lui dire. _T'en fait pas_ , _Je vais y arriver_ , ou peut-être un autre mensonge dans ce genre. C'est lui qui me donne la solution en s'avançant vers moi. On tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je l'entend murmurer :

« Tu vas gagner hein ? »

J'hésite un instant.

« Je ne sais pas »

Il ne me répond pas. On reste immobile pendant un instant, puis il me relâche. Je tache de rester calme alors que je pourrai fondre en larmes, là, maintenant.

« Thad, si je... Si ça se passe mal, tu pourras aider ma mère et ma sœur ? Je ne pense pas qu'elles s'en sortirons toutes seuls »

« T'inquiète pas. Mon père m'a dit qu'il les aiderai, et je ferai la même chose.

« Promis ? »

« Juré »

Je m'apprête à ajouter quelque chose, mais un pacificateur ouvre et annonce :

« Fin de la visite »

Thad le jette un dernier regard, puis sort. Je l'entends très nettement commencer à pleurer à l'extérieur et dois me retenir pour ne par faire pareil. Pas encore.

Une petit minute après, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et une mini-tornade rentre et se précipite vers moi. Candy. Ma petite sœur. Je la prend dans mes bras. Elle à huit ans. C'est une petite tête brune, avec les même yeux verts que moi. Elle est sans doutes la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Derrière elle, ma mère avance, l'air d'hésiter. Je m'avance vers elle, avec ma sœur accrocher à moi.

Finalement, elle franchit la distance qui nous sépare et je la prends dans mes bras. Je les garde toutes les deux contre moi, et je réalise que je les laisse. Mon père est déjà mort il y a longtemps. Et si je meurt aussi, ce qui n'est plus qu'une question de temps, elles seront seules.

Je me sépare un peu de ma mère et je tente d'avoir l'air calme :

" Maman, a dit que si tu avais besoins d'aide, tu pouvais allez le voir. Thad t'aidera aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Occupe toi juste de Candy."

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Ma mère secoue la tête pour dire qu'elle à compris. A ce moment, on toque à la porte pour annoncer la fin de la visite. Je tente de poser ma sœur, mais elle s'accroche à moi.

"Je veux pas que tu parte."

Je soupire. Elle ne me facilite pas la tache. Finalement, elle me lâche, et je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

"Tu reviens quand ?"

La question que je craignais. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, je fais en sorte qu'elle ne regarde pas la diffusion des Hunger Games. Elle n'en connais pas encore le principe. Je lève les yeux vers ma mère, qui se mors les lèvre. Je finis pas répondre :

"Je... je ne sais pas."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est compliqué. Écoute, on va faire quelque chose. Tu vas retourner avec maman, et tu vas faire tout ce qu'elle te demande. Comme avec moi. Elle t'expliquera plus tard ce qui va ce passer."

"Pourquoi plus tard ?"

"Tu es trop petite."

Elle fait sa petite tête de bébé chiot. Ça me fait presque sourire. Je me redresse, et ma mère vient prendre ma sœur. Elle me regarde une dernière fois avant de me dire à voix basse :

"Fait attention à toi. Et aux autres."

"T'inquiète pas."

Elle secoue négativement la tête. Bien sur qu'elle s'inquiète. Mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher. J'allais lui dire quelque chose de plus, mais le pacificateur me coupa, comme avec Thad :

"Fin de la visite".

On dirait un robot. Je regarde une dernière fois ma mère et ma sœur sortir. Je me laisse tomber sur un des canapé de la pièce. _Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer_...

Le train roule depuis 3 heures. Nous avons déjà traversé les District 4, 3 et 2. Dans deux heures, nous arriverons au Capitol. Le train à 7 wagons pour 4 personnes,sans compter le personnel. Jamais je n'avais été confronter à autant de luxe. En fait, je crois que ça m'effraie plus que l'arène... Rachel, en revanche, semble plutôt dans son éléments. Depuis le début du voyage, elle n'a pas arrêter de parler avec April. Deux vraies pies. Nous avons aussi fait connaissance de notre mentor, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, qui a gagné les Hungers Games il y a 15 ans. Will semble très enthousiasme. Il nous a dit que cette année le District 5 allait enfin avoir un gagnant. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il dit à tous les tributs. Ce mec à l'air tellement optimiste qu'il pourrait très probablement guérir un cancéreux en phase terminal... Me faire gagner les Hunger Games ? Peut être pas...

En tout cas, ce voyage me parait interminable. April à essayer de me parler, mais je n'ai rien à lui dire. Et Rachel m'énerve. Comment peut-on être aussi égocentrique ? En tout cas, ça plait à April. D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas assez de personnalité. En temps normal, je lui aurai probablement sortit une réplique sanglante. Il faut dire que depuis le tirage, je n'ai pas prononcé de phrase avec plus de trois mots...

Will s'assoit à coté de moi. Si il croit que j'ai envie de discuter, il va être déçu...

"On va regarder le tirage des autre tributs, tu viens ?"

Au moins, il ne veux pas discuter. Même si je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir les autre tributs, je rejoins April et Rachel, qui me jette un regard hautain. Celle-là, je l'aime de moins en moins... April prit enfin la parole.

"Très bien ! Je viens de recevoir la vidéo des autres tributs ! Je suis certaine que vous êtes impatient de voir à quoi ils ressemblent ! Allez, on regarde ça !"

Je hausse les sourcils. Cette femme sonne tellement faux... Je me concentre sur la vidéo pour voir qui pourrai être mon meurtrier.

Au District 1, il n'y a même pas de tirage. Un garçon et une fille sont volontaire. Le garçon s'appelle Jesse St James. Il a les cheveux courts et brun, les yeux bleues, et sont physique semble être en accord avec ce qu'il est : une machine à tuer. La fille s'appelle Santana Lopez. Une hispanique, fine et de taille moyenne. Elle me fait un peu penser un serpent. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle sourit. Alors qu'elle va tuer des gens, et peut être mourir. Ces carrière sont des tarés...

Deux carrières se proposent également pour le District 2. Hunter Clarington et Quinn Fabray. La fille à l'air fragile, avec ses grands yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds. Un petit ange diabolique. Quand au garçon... Il me fait froid dans le dos. Il est musclé et imposant, a un charisme impressionnant qui lui rapportera certainement un grands nombres de sponsors et ses yeux bleues glacés fixent durement l'hôtesse de son district. Il va probablement être le favori.

Dans le District 3, le garçon tiré au sort se nomme Noah Puckerman. Je faillis rire en voyant la crête ridicule qu'il portait. Mis à part ça, il pourrait être fort. Moi que les carrières, mais toujours plus que moi. La fille s'appelle Kitty Wilde. C'est une petite blonde aux yeux blond. Dans sa manière de se tenir, elle me fait un peut penser à Quinn.

Au District 4, il y a un volontaire chez les garçon. Il s'appelle Brody Weston. Souriant comme Jesse, musclé comme Hunter, mais dépourvu de charisme. Néanmoins, il est plutôt mignon. La fille tiré au sort est noire, avec des cheveux crépus. Son nom est Jane Hayward.

Vient le tirage de mon district. Je suis plutôt soulagé de constaté que j'ai l'air assez neutre. En tout, je ne semble pas paniqué. J'entends vaguement April dire que mon attitude n'avait pas été si mauvaise finalement. Quand a Rachel, elle parait bouleverser.

Dans le District 6, un garçon du nom de Ryder Lynn est tirer au sort. Le pauvre semble avoir à peine 13 ans. La fille est un noire assez potelée, répondant au nom de Mercedes Johns. En fin de compte, je ne mourrai peut peut être pas en premier...

Au 7, les deux tribut sont typés asiatiques. On les croirait de la même famille. D'ailleurs, leurs noms portent à confusion : Tina Cohen-Chang et Mike Chang. En tout cas, tout comme les tributs du District précédent, je suis sûr d'une chose : ce ne sont pas des combattants.

En voyant le garçon du District 8, j'ouvre grand les yeux. Il est immense. Je suis certain qu'il est plus grand que moi, et je ne suis pas petit. Son nom est Finn Hudson. A côté de moi, Rachel comment " Il est mignon lui..." Quand à la fille... Elle est aussi massive que Finn est grand. Lauren Zizes. En fait elle est un peu flippante...

Pour le District 9, le garçon choisi est particulièrement massif également. Il s'appelle David Karofsky. Quand à la fille, elle paraît toute gringalette à côté de lui. C'est une jolie petite brune appelé Marley Rose. Elle semble à bord de larme, la pauvre...

Dans le 10, le garçon choisi s'appelle Rory Flanagan. J'ai du mal à lui donner un âge, il à un visage très jeune, mais il est plutôt grand. La fille en revanche est vraiment toute petit. Encore plus qu'April je pense. Elle a les yeux légèrement bridé et à l'air particulièrement intelligente. Son nom est Sunshine Carazon. Sunshine... Sérieux, qui peut appeler son gosse comme ça, c'est ridicule !

Au District 11, deux blonds sont tirés au sort. Le garçon s'appelle Sam Evans et... Merde, sa bouche est énorme ! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! Mais il est plutôt musclé lui aussi... Je pense qu'il est peut être fort... La fille ne semble rien comprendre à ce qui ce passe. On dirait qu'elle à 14 ans. Son nom est Brittany S. Spears. Au passage, je remarque que les deux se tiennent la main... Un couple. Un chose est sûre, ça va plaire aux sponsors.

Enfin, nous assistons au tirage du District 12. Le plus pauvre. Je suis content de ne pas y vivre. Le fille est la première tiré au sort. C'est une rousse, qui semble de bonne famille, appelé Sugar Mota. Ce nom est au moins aussi ridicule que Sunshine. Enfin, le dernier tribut est tiré. C'est un garçon bouclé du nom de Blaine Anderson. Il semble avoir le même âge que moi, à la différence qu'il est vraiment petit. Il semble complètement paniqué. Ses yeux sont fixé dans la foule que la caméra ne montre pas. Il regarde probablement sa famille pour la dernière fois...

Enfin, la vidéo s'arrête. Au moins, je suis fixé : La moitié des autres tributs semble capable de me tuer. Très rassurant. Je vois Rachel jeter un regard paniqué à Will. Celui-ci prend la parole :

"Très bien, il va y avoir du sport ! Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ce n'est pas si dure que ça. Il suffit de vous trouver de bons et généreux sponsors."

Rachel reprit son ton hautain :

"Pour moi, ça devrait être facile, tout le monde m'adore, mais pour lui ça risque d'être plus compliqué..."

Je la remit en place d'une voix sèche :

"Tout le monde t'adore, vraiment ? Parce qu'on m'a parlé de toi comme quelque d'égocentrique et bavards. Je n'ai bizarrement jamais entendu parler de toi en bien..."

J'eus un sourire en sa tête. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde.

"Allons les enfants, calmez vous ! Ça sera mal vue au Capitol si vous vous disputez ! Au contraire, il faut que vous sembliez uni ! Ça plaît au gens. " insista April.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'unirais avec cet individu ! " s'exclama Rachel en jetant la tête en arrière d'un air dramatique.

"Très bien, coupa Will, dans ce cas, il va falloir trouver une tactique pour plaire un maximum a capitol. Plus vous avez de sponsors, plus votre vie dans l'arène sera facile !"

"Sauf quand t'es mort" murmure ai-je entre mes dents.

"Je sais comment plaire ! Je suis une fille sûre de moi, d'une confiance en elle qui dépasse les limites ! Ça devrait plaire, non ?"

"Oh si ma chéri, s'exclama April d'une voix suraigu, c'est parfait ! Viens avec moi, j'ai plein d'idées pour ton discours lors de l'interview !"

Elle quitte le wagon en sautillant, suivit de Rachel.

Je reste donc seul avec Will. Je m'enfonce d'avantage dans le canapé. En plus des jeu, il y a l'interview. Comme si c'était pas assez humiliant d'être jeter dans une arène pour se battre comme des coqs, il fallait qu'il y ai toute un procédure de présentation, ou plutôt d'exhibition des candidats. Je sens le canapé s'affaisser lorsque Will prend la place qu'occupait Rachel.

"J'ai une petite idée pour toi. Comme j'ai vu que tu as bien remis en place notre Miss Berry, pourquoi ne pas jouer un coté hautain et prétentieux ? Je pense que ça pourrait te correspondre. Quelque chose me dit que tu as plus de caractère que ce que tu nous montre actuellement. "

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il quitta le wagon. Finalement, j'aime bien ce gars. Il à peut être raison après tout...

Je ferme les yeux un instant, me laissant bercer par le train... Qui ralenti. Je me lève d'un bond et regarde par la fenêtre. Nous nous rapprochons lentement d'un endroit que je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant vue qu'en vidéo : le Capitol.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le Capitol

_PdV Sebastian_

Will pousse les portes d'un grand geste. Nous entrons dans une énorme pièce. Au centre, il y a une grande table de verre, remplie de nourriture. L'ensemble est blanc et uni, et donne l'impression que la salle est infini. En avançant, mon regard est captivé par une énorme baie vitrée. Je m'en approche, et découvre un paysage que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour : le Capitol, vu du 50ème étage d'un tour immense. Je me demande quelle vue les tributs du District 12 peuvent bien avoir, ils sont encore 7 étages au dessus de nous. J'entends April dire :

"Devinez quoi ? Cette baie vitré peut devenir un écran de télévision géant ! C'est diiiingue hein ?"

Je hausse les sourcils. Cette femme m'insupporte au plus haut point... Je sens que quelqu'un me tire en arrière. Je me retourne et aperçois Will :

"Viens, il faut que je te montre ta chambre."

Je le suis machinalement, tout en détaillant l'appartement. Le couloir est tout aussi blanc que le reste, avec des tableaux colorés sur les murs. Nous montons un escaliers en colimaçon et arrivons au milieu d'une sorte de hall rond, avec deux portes à droite et à gauche. Celle de droite est entrouverte. En face, un baie vitré donne sur ce que je devine être une terrasse. Will me désigne la porte de gauche :

"Voilà tes quartiers me dit-il avec un sourire, je te laisse faire le tour du propriétaire, April et moi devons discuter. Dans une heure, il faudra que tu redescendes, nous vous parlerons de la suite des événements à Rachel et toi."

J'acquiesce brièvement et ouvre la porte. Là encore, j'ai devant les yeux toute la démesure du Capitol : ce que Will appelle une " chambre " est en réalité une suite immense avec encore une fois, une baie vitré donnant sur le Capitol. Honnêtement, je me sens un peu perdu là-dedans. Au District 5, ma maison devait être plus petite que ça... Non, ne pense pas à ça Sebastian, ne pense pas à ça...

Je secoue la tête pour oublier le visage de ma sœur qui c'est imposé à mon esprit pendant un instant et continu ma visite. Le lit est immense, tout comme la télévision, le canapé, les plantes d'intérieurs, les tableaux, bref... Tout est démesuré. Je vois une porte dans un coin. Je l'ouvre et entre dans la salle de bain. Gigantesque, comme je m'y attendais. J'ouvre un robinet. En une poignée de seconde, l'eau est chaude. Chez moi, on se douche à l'eau froide. Ou alors on la chauffe sur le feu. En me retournant, j'aperçois un miroir faisant toute la taille du mur. Je m'y approche et m'observe un instant. Ça peut paraître prétentieux, mais je me suis toujours trouvé assez beau, en comparaison avec les autres garçons de mon District. Il faut dire que je fais partit des rares à avoir les yeux clairs. Tous les autres ont les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns foncé, alors que je suis châtain aux yeux verts . J'aurais pu avoir toutes les filles que je voulais, mais il a fallu que je sois intéressé par les garçons. Ba... ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Je finis par me tourner vers la douche. Quitte à être là, autant en profiter... Je me glisse sous la douche et laisse couler l'eau chaude sur mon dos. En temps normal prendre une douche chaude m'aurais paru être la plus agréable des choses au monde, mais pas maintenant. Pas dans ce contexte. Finalement, je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser au sol. Ça me semble être le bon moment pour pleurer...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sortis de la douche. Je m'appuie sur l'évier un instant. Reprends toi Seb, c'est pas le moment... Je souffle un bon coup. Ok. On se calme, on s'habille et on va rejoindre Will et April et bas. Je sors de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette et aperçois que quelqu'un à posé des vêtements sur mon lit. C'est un pantalons en jean avec une chemise noire. Le jean coûte une fortune dans mon District. J'enfile mes vêtements et après m'être regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir, je descends rejoindre les autres en bas.

Will, April et Rachel sont déjà assis dans le salon. En me voyant, ils stoppent leur conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlaient de moi ? Je me dirige malgré tout vers eux et m'assoie sur un fauteuil, sans dire un mot. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelque seconde, comme si ma présence les mettaient mal à l'aise, puis finalement, April se lève et fais face :

" Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes installés, reposés et lavés, nous pouvons attaquer les choses sérieuse ! Nous avons un programme chargé. Demain, nous aurons le défilé devant le Capitol et vous rencontrerez vos stylistes à cette occasion. Ensuite, pendant deux jours, vous aurez des cessions d'entrainement, avec l'interview à la fin de la deuxième journée. Puis, vous aurez l'évaluation, qui sera la dernière étape au Capitol. Si vous m'avez bien suivit, vous avez 4 jours avant d'être envoyés dans l'arène ! Je vous communiquerais plus de détails le moment venu. Des questions pour demain ?"

"Moi j'en ai une, intervient Rachel, a quoi ça sert tout ça ?"

"Et bien le défilé, l'interview et l'évaluation servent à obtenir des sponsors. Plus vous ferez bonne impression, plus les habitants du Capitol miserons sur vous. Dans l'arène, les vainqueurs sont en général ceux avec les meilleurs sponsors !"

"Ouai, ou alors ceux qui savent tuer depuis qu'ils ont huit ans, l'interrompis-je, vous y croyez vraiment à ces conneries ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va tenir plus d'un jour dans cette arène ? Arrêter vos grands discours plein d'optimiste, vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons aucune chance dans cette arène !"

"Enfin Sebastian, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Ne sois pas si pessimiste !"

"Je suis juste réaliste ! Vous pensez que Rachel est capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Regardez là bien, une fois dans l'arène, elle aura juste à espérer que ça sera rapide ! Et la même pour moi ! Honnêtement, vous me donnez envie de vomir !"

Plus personne ne dit rien. Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers ma chambre quand Will m'interpelle :

"On va manger dans..."

Je le coupe :

"Je m'en fout ! Empiffrez-vous sans moi !"

Je me rend dans ma chambre et claque la porte derrière moi. Je reste là sans savoir quoi faire, puis je m'adosse à la porte et me laisse glisser par terre. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Que ça n'allais pas donner envie à Will et April de m'aider. Mais je m'en fiche. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse tenir un tel discours à chaque tributs tous les ans, et ensuite les regardez mourir dans l'arène, tous ça sans avoir de remords. Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Je me relève et me dirige vers le lit, avant de m'effondrer dessus. Il me fallut moins de quelques minute pour m'endormir.

Je suis réveiller par un rayon de lune. Je me redresse lentement et regarde l'heure sur l'horloge digital : 2 heure et demi du matin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis une journée entière... Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un lit aussi confortable... Je me redresse et m'avance vers la baie vitrée. Face à moi, le paysage est surréaliste. Le Capitol est plongé dans la pénombre, éclairé par la lumière des fenêtres des bâtiments. Il faut avouer que je ne verrais probablement plus de paysages aussi magnifiques...

Une violente envie de sortir me prend. Je quitte ma chambre pour me rendre sur le balcon. Il s'agit en réalité d'une sorte de salon d'extérieur. Je réalise soudain que je ne suis pas seul. Une silhouette est assise sur un canapé, les bras autour des genoux. Je m'approche silencieusement et je me rend compte qu'il s'agir de Rachel. Celle-ci me voit et je m'aperçois qu'elle à pleurée. Elle s'essuie rapidement les yeux et me lance un regard glacial :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me dire que je suis égoïste et que je mérite de mourir dans l'arène, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire... "

" Ce n'est pas ce que je pense... Si tu étais moins égocentrique aussi... "

" J'ai bien le droit de penser un peu à moi, je vais mourir dans une arène je te rappelle... "

Je ne répondit pas. Dans le fond, elle a raison. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle.

"Je... On ne sait jamais. Si jamais les carrières s'entretuent, on aura peut être une chance... Et puis il ne te verront pas comme une menace, ils devraient te foutre la paix, enfin, au moins au début... "

"Comment tu fais ?"

"Fais quoi ? "

" Tu ne pleures pas, tu essayes d'être optimiste et en plus, mais si je suis insupportable avec toi depuis le début, tu essayes de me rassurer. Comment tu fais ? "

"Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien... Et en plus je ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance. Mais bon, on ne vas pas passer quatre jours à pleurer..."

Rachel laissa échapper un sanglot et viens s'appuyer contre moi. Je la regardai un instant, sans savoir comment réagir, puis je finit par la prendre dans mes bras. Plutôt étrange quand on sait que je ne lui avait jamais parlé avant hier. Nous restons immobiles, et nous finissons par nous endormir.

Je me fais réveiller par la voix perçante d'April. Mon bras gauche est complétement ankylosé et j'ai un sévère torticolis. Note à moi-même : ne plus dormir sur un canapé avec une fille affalé contre moi. Je me redresse en repoussant Rachel, qui grogne dans son sommeil. Je me lève, retourne à l'intérieur et interpelle April :

"On est là "

Je l'entend s'approcher et elle apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte de Rachel.

" Enfin ! Cela va faire dix minutes que je vous appelle ! Ou est-ce que vous étiez ? Et où est Rachel ? "

"On était dehors et... "

"Vous avez dormis dehors ? Mon Dieu, mais si vous étiez tomber malade, vous auriez... "

"On est pas malade ! Arrêtez de vous comportez en mère poule, de une on en a pas besoin, et de deux, on part dans l'arène dans peu de temps ! Je peux survivre à une nuit dehors ! "

April eu l'air choqué. C'est ce moment que choisi Rachel pour rentrer.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

April repris de sa contenance.

"Rien du tout ma chérie. Viens donc, nous allons déjeuner. Et tu devrais venir aussi. "

Je les suivit machinalement et m'assit à coté de Will, qui s'était déjà attablé. Nous mangeons dans le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant que notre mentor se lève et prenne la parole :

" Ce matin, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de vos stylistes. Ils vous rencontrerons à 10 heures séparément et vous préparerons pour le défilé qui aura lieu à 11h30. Ensuite, vous mangerez à 12h30 avec les autres tributs, vous aurez une cession d'entrainement de 14h jusqu' à 17h, pour vous préparez à la survie. Enfin, vous reviendrez ici jusqu'à demain. Pendant ce temps, April et moi nous chargerons de vous trouvez des sponsors. Et pour ça vous devez faire bonne impression au défilé, ne l'oubliez pas ! Tout est clair ? "

" Oui, c'est très bien " fit Rachel. De toute évidence, elle avait repris du poil de la bête.

" Parfait, reprit April, il est l'heure d'y aller ! "

Nous quittons notre lieu de vie et nous rendons à un autre étage du bâtiment, le quatrième. J'apprends que c'est celui réservé aux stylistes. Sur le chemin, nous croisons les tributs du District 6, Mercedes et Ryder, qui nous saluent d'un mouvement de tête. Évidemment qu'ils savent qui nous sommes. Nous voyons également le tributs du 10, Rory, ceux du 8, Finn et Lauren et nous passons juste à coté d'Hunter Clarington, du 2. Celui-ci nous jette un regard froid, qui me fais frémir de la tête aux pieds. Je détourne le regard. Ce type est trop flippant. Je plains ceux qui vont se retrouver face à lui dans l'arène...

Rachel et moi sommes séparé, et Will me fait rentrer dans ne pièce. En face de moi, je découvre une femme à la longue chevelure blonde et au maquillage léger ,comparer aux autres femmes du Capitol, qui me dévisage un instant sans rien dire. Soudain, elle claque des mains :

"C'est parfait ! Tu es parfait ! April m'a dit que cette fois mon tribut sera beau, mais c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais ! "

Je hausse un sourcil.

"Heu... Merci, je suppose... "

"Oh, excuse moi, je suis tellement ravi que j'oublie de me présenter ! Je suis Holly Holliday et je serait ta styliste ! L'année dernière, je m'occupais de la fille, mais cette fois, c'est Emma Pilsburry qui s'en occupe ! Et je suis vraiment ravi de m'occuper de toi ! "

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bien cette femme. Pas parce qu'elle me complimente depuis que je suis rentrer, mais parce qu'elle ne sonne pas aussi faux que les autres. Je lui sourit :

" Tant mieux alors ! Surtout quand on sait comme est Rachel ! "

"Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ! Mais trêve de bavardage, nous avons du travail ! "

Pendant près d'une heure, j'ai le droit à tous les soins possibles et imaginables. Ensuite, on me mesure, Holly me questionne sur mes goût, ce que j'aimerais porter à l'interview et un peu sur ma vie au District. Elle est d'ailleurs la seule personnes à sembler vraiment s'intéresser à moi depuis que je suis au Capitol. Je me surprends même à me détendre et a apprécier ce moment.

Vient le moment de m'habiller pour le défiler. J'enfile la tenue que Holly m'a donné. Je ne fais même pas attention à ce que c'est. Je passe entre les mains d'un coiffeur du Capitol, qui exhibe fièrement des cheveux vert pomme. Enfin, Holly me relève et vient se mettre quelque mètre devant moi, une main sur le menton. Finalement, elle me sourit et m'annonce :

"Et bien... Je peux te dire sans trop te mentir que j'ai en face de moi le plus beau jeune homme du Capitol ! Regarde toi enfin ! "

Elle me tira vers le miroir. J'hésite un instant avant de me regarder. Finalement, je me regarde et reste scotché sur mon reflet. C'est simple je ne me reconnais pas. Je porte une veste de costume bleu électrique, avec une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons sont encore ouvert. J'ai un pantalon droit beige et des chaussures noirs. Mes cheveux, normalement en bataille, sont parfaitement fixés, et mes yeux ne m'ont jamais semblé être aussi vert. Peut être parce que mon seul miroir était l'eau du lac dans la forêt de mon District. J'ai l'impression de voir le reflet d'une autre personne dans le miroir. Holly s'approche et met ses mains sur mes épaules :

"Je sais ce que tu penses. Ils le pensent tous. Tu ne te reconnais pas et tu réalise que tu es très beau, c'est ça ? "

"C'est pas ça le problème, je sais que je suis beau ! Disons que c'est les vêtements qui me... Enfin... Je sais pas trop comment le dire... Ça me change quoi ! "

"Pour le mieux ! Allez, nous devons y aller, le défilé commence dans dix minutes !"

Nous sortons, prenons l'ascenseur et nous retrouvons dans une salle immense. A l'intérieur, douze chars sont attelés, chacun attribué à un District. Holly me désigne le notre. Il est blanc avec des bordures dorés. Devant, deux chevaux blancs équipé de bleu attendent sagement le top départ. Je passe ma main sur le chanfrein du plus près de moi. Ce sont de très belles bêtes. Je me tourne vers l'extérieur. Les portes sont immense et grandes ouverte. J'entends d'ici le bruits du public. Un immense chronomètre est afficher. C'est le compte a rebours. Il ne reste que 7 minute. Je me mord les lèvres. Je commence à stresser.

Je me retourner en entendant des bruit de talons. J'écarquille les yeux en reconnaissant Rachel. Elle porte une somptueuse robe bleu, assortie avec ma veste, et est magnifiquement maquillé. Je dois avoué qu'elle est beaucoup plus jolie que ce que je pensais. Et puis on maquilleur à affiné son nez... Elle s'approche de moi et me dit d'une voix timide :

"Tu... tu es très beau... "

"Toi aussi. Et tu as un admirateur " fige-je lui désignant le lourdaud du District 8, Finn.

Elle rougit et détourne le visage avec dignité. A cet instant, une voix amplifié résonne :

"Attention à tous les tributs, le défilé commence dans une minute trente seconde, merci de prendre place sur les chars !"

Je suis donc ces indications et aide Rachel à se hisser sur le chars. Je jette un dernier regard aux autre tributs. Si certains ont des tenues ridicules, d'autre ont certainement eu de très bons styliste. Comme Hunter, très charismatique dans son costume noire et Quinn, dans une magnifique robe, noire, elle aussi.

La voix se fit entendre a nouveaux, avec un compte à rebours cette fois cette :

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... départ du District 1 !"

Le premier chars s'ébranla. Puis le second. Le troisième. Quatrième. Et enfin le notre. Une fois dehors, le brui m'assourdis et la lumière m'aveugla. J'eus du mal à croire le spectacle qui se déroulais devant moi. L'ensemble du Capitol semblait s'être réuni pour nous. Des écran géant affichaient les visage des différents tributs. Dont le mien. Je pose mes yeux sur Rachel. Celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents et saluait théâtralement le public. Je secoue la tête. Que du cinéma. Mais si ça peut m'aider... Ba, tant pis. Je relève la tête et adresse mon sourire le plus charmeur au public.


	3. Chapter 3 : Entrainement

_PdV :Sebastian_

Je regarde nerveusement autour de moi. Après le défilé, Rachel et moi avons troqués nos beaux costumes pour nous revêtir d'une tenue d'entrainement, composé d'un simple débardeur noir, d'un pantalon souple de la même couleur et de chaussures légères. Nous sommes à présent installés dans un petit réfectoire, regroupant tout les tributs. Je suis assis à une table au fond de la salle, avec Rachel en face de moi. Nous ne parlons pas, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon repas. En réalité, mon attention est plutôt focalisé sur les autres tributs. De petits groupes se sont déjà formés.

Comme je m'y attendais, les carrière sont tous réuni : Jesse et Santana du 1, Hunter et Quinn du 2, Kitty, du 3 et Brody, du 4. L'équipe la plus redoutable. Tous des tueurs. Je détourne le regard, pour me concentrer sur les autres groupe. Juste à notre gauche, Finn et Lauren, du 8, sont en grande conversation avec Puck, du 3 et les deux tributs asiatiques du 7. Les autres tributs restent plus ou moins entre District. Mon regard est attiré par le tribut du 12, Blaine. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son expression : il semble s'ennuyer à mourir, probablement à cause du flot de paroles incessant prononcé par Sugar...

Je jette un regard à l'horloge digital géante. 13h51. Bientôt la première cession d'entrainement. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Mise à part voir les capacité extraordinaire des carrières, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir faire grand chose...

Enfin, une voix annonce le début de l'entrainement. Je me lève rapidement et suis un homme habillé tout en blanc. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis le début du repas. Les autres tributs sont derrière nous. Nous entrons dans l'un des immenses ascenseurs de la tour. L'homme en blanc actionne un bouton. Nous arrivons cinq étage en dessous du rez-de-chaussé. Non seulement cette tour est immense, mais elle est aussi grande en dessous... La démesure la plus total...

Nous arrivons devant une grande porte. Devant, un homme tout habillé de noir nous y attend. L'homme en blanc s'éclipse discrètement et nous prenons place devant l'homme en noir. Il prend la parole d'une voix autoritaire :

"Voici les règles des entrainements : règle numéro un, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre entre vous. Des hommes seront à votre disposition. Règle numéro 2, vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'arme de la salle, et en cas de vole, le coupable sera consigné dans ses quartiers jusqu'au lancement des jeux. Pas d'interview, ni d'entrainements, plus rien. Juste vous et l'arène. Enfin, règle numéro 3, votre présence est strictement obligatoire. Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour le moment. Maintenant, je vous laisse accéder à la salle et aux différents stands d'entrainement. "

Il s'écarta de la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grande. Les autres tributs me passent devant pour rentrer. Moi, je reste immobile un instant. La pièce que j'ai devant moi est... effrayante. Rien qu'à l'entrée, un arsenal d'armes en tous genres me fait face. Je me mord les lèvres, et rentre, en tentant de ne pas les regarder. Je me retourne vivement en sentant une présence derrière moi. Rachel. Elle semble avoir perdu toute l'assurance qu'elle montrait au défilé... Je n'ai pas le temps de me moquer d'elle. Je m'avance de quelques pas, suffisamment pour que la porte se ferme derrière moi. Encore une fois, je me sens perdu. Les autres Districts ont déjà monopolisé certains stands, en particuliers ceux liées au combat. Je fini par m'approcher d'un stand situé au fond de la pièce.

Il s'agit d'une immense table. Dessus, presque une centaine de rameaux de buissons sont exposé, avec des baies colorées dessus. Je suppose que certaine doivent comestibles, et d'autres non. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je regrette que mon District est pour spécialité les énergie... On ne trouve pas ce genre de fruit chez nous. Je saisi entre mes doigt une des branches portant de petits fruits noirs avec une légère ressemblance avec les mûres.

"Si j'étais toi, je ne mangerai pas ça une fois dans l'arène. "

Je me retourne brusquement et aperçoit la tribut blonde du District 11. Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Elle continue :

" _Coriaria myrtifolia_ , plus communément appelée corroyère à feuille de myrte. Ça a beau avoir l'air comestible, c'est très toxique. "

Je repose prudemment le rameau sur la table.

" En revanche, ça, c'est une alise. C'est très bon et un peu acide. "

En disant ça, elle saisi une petite baie rouge et la mange. Je la fixe, indécis.

" Ah... Et comment tu sais ça ? "

"Dans mon district, on cultive toute sorte de fruits et de baies. Je les connais toutes par cœur. "

Et bien. En voilà une qui ne mourra pas de faim. Je m'apprête à lui poser une question, quand une voix m'interromps :

"Brittany ? Ah, tu es là, je te cherchais. Qu'est-ce que tu... "

Il se tait en me voyant. Il s'agit sans aucun d'autre du tribut garçon du 11.

"Tu es du District 5, c'est ça ? Sebastian, il me semble. "

Je hausse les sourcil.

"Oui. Et toi, je ne me souvient absolument pas de ton nom."

Merde, sa bouche me perturbe... C'est pas humain un truc pareil !

"Moi c'est Sam. De quoi vous parliez ? "

" Et bien J'étais en train de me rendre compte que je risque de mourir en mangeant des baies... Vous vous y connaissez tous autant en fruit dans votre district ? "

" En fait, Brittany est vraiment la meilleure. Je connait à peine la moitié de ce qu'elle sait. Mais je me débrouille vachement bien avec une hache. "

"Une... Hache ? "

"Oui. Dans ma famille, on cultive des arbres fruitiers. Quand un arbre est mort ou trop malade pour être soigné, c'est moi qui le coupe. Du coup, je suis plutôt balèze. Je préfère les haches de petites taille en fait. "

Pour appuyer ses propos, il s'avance vers le stand à notre droite, saisi un court tomawak et le lance d'une main habile. La hache se plante en plein centre de la cible. Ok, il est bien plus fort que ce que j'imaginais...

" C'est... impressionnant... "

"Mon Samy, c'est le meilleur ! "fit Brittany en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Et toi, me demanda Sam, c'est quoi ta spécialité ? On t'as dit les notres, à ton tour ! "

J'hésite un instant. Je ne sais presque rien d'eux, si ce n'est qu'il sont doué pour la survie, et je devrais leur dire ce que je sais faire ? Ou plutôt leur dire que je ne sais rien faire, oui...

" Il a un sens de l'orientation de malade. "

C'est Rachel. Je ne l'avais pas vu revenir. Je la regarde, étonné.

"Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? "

" Mais si, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a deux ans, la petite sœur de Thad est parti se promener dans la forêt. Le soir, elle n'est pas revenu, alors tu es allé la chercher ! En mois de vingt minutes, tu l'as retrouvé et tu l'as ramené, alors qu'elle était tout au fond de la forêt ! Personne d'autre n'aurais pu faire un truc pareil ! "

"Rachel... C'est pas un talent ça ! "

"Bien sur que si, s'exclama Sam, c'est même génial ! Si tu as la maitrise du terrain, tu peux faire un tas de chose ! Te souvenir de cachettes, d'endroit où il y a de l'eau, de la nourriture, et même tendre des pièges à d'autre tributs ! C'est génial d'être capable de faire ça ! "

Je ne suis pas convaincu.

"Ouai... Mais si je tombe sur un carrière, j'ai juste à espérer qu'il me trouve trop inintéressant et qu'il me laisse en vie, je ne sais absolument pas me battre. "

"Oh, tu sais, je sais lancer une hache dans un cible, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais... Enfin, tu vois, la lancer sur quelqu'un de... vivant. "

J'acquiesce sombrement. Il n'a pas tort. Mais en attendant, je suis complétement sans défense. Comme si elle avait lut dans mes pensé, Brittany me dit d'une voix douce.

"Moi non plus je ne sais pas me battre. Mais on a encore deux jours pour apprendre, non ? "

Sam, Brittany, Rachel et moi restons ensemble pendant toute cette première cession d'entrainement, à essayer des stand. Je découvre que Rachel est capable de créer un tas de petit piège pour animaux. Elle me dit qu'elle a des rats chez elles, et qu'elle fait toujours tous pour s'en débarrasser.

Je passe également un certain temps à regarder les autres tributs. Santana manie le katana avec une dextérité et une souplesse mortelle, Jesse, quand à lui, utilise uniquement des coup de poing américain. Je ne voudrais vraiment, mais vraiment pas me faire attraper par l'un d'entre eux...

Quinn est d'une précision mortelle. Elle tire à l'arbalète mieux que personne, et aucun de ses carreau ne semble capable de manquer une cible. Quand à Hunter... Oui, c'est un monstre. Un monstre de puissance, d'agilité et même de précision. Quand il s'entraine avec ses dagues, tous les autres tributs cessent leurs activités pour le regarder. Il est vraiment captivant. Et surtout, il est terriblement dangereux. Je ne vois pas qui pourrai arriver à bout de quelqu'un comme ça. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il soit bête comme un pied et qu'il mange toutes les baies qui lui tombent sous la main...

A 17 heure, une sonnerie se fait entendre, et les immenses portes se réouvrent. Derrière, je découvre l'ensemble des mentors des autres districts. Des anciens vainqueurs. Rachel et moi nous avançons vers Will. Il à l'air plutôt content.

"J'ai de plutôt bonnes nouvelles pour vous, annonce t-il tandis que nous rentrons à nos quartiers, je vois ai trouver quelques sponsors. Visiblement, vous avez fait bonne impression au défilé, et certain commence à parier sur vous. Je sais que nous pouvons faire mieux ! "

C'est pas possible, ce gars est TOUJOURS de bonne humeur. Enfin, mieux vaut ça qu'un éternel pessimiste... Y a pas à dire, je ferai un très mauvais mentor...

Nous arrivons à l'appartement, où nous sommes accueilli par une April avec une nouvelle coupe de cheveux bleu pâle. Aussitôt, celle-ci prend Rachel sous son aile et la guide jusqu'à sa chambre. Je monte dans la mienne. Je profite encore largement de ma salle de bain, en testant tout les gels douche possible et imaginable. En sortant, des vêtements sont posés sur mon lit, chose étrange, puisque je n'ai jamais vu le moindre membre du personnel depuis que je suis là. Néanmoins, j'enfile mes vêtements et retourne dans le salon. Will m'interpelle :

"Sebastian, tu arrive au bon moment : ils vont diffuser le classement des favoris du Capitol ! "

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Nous sommes rejoins par April et Rachel, et la télé se met en marche. Nous voyons à présent le présentateurs de Hunger Games, Caesar Flickerman. Cette année, il arbore une magnifique coup de cheveux jaune poussin.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu dans cette première émission consacré aux 73ème Hunger Games ! Ce matin, vous avez pu assister au magnifique défilé de tous nos courageux tributs ! Pour ceux qui l'ignore, cet évènement à été suivi par la première cession d'entrainement des tributs, qui, bien évidemment, restera secrètes. Mais il y a une chose qui ne restera pas secrète, et c'est les premiers pronostique du vainqueur, avec le classement des favoris ! Commençons tous de suite par le premier du classement, j'ai nommé Hunter Clarington, du District 2 ! "

Sans surprise. Je m'y attendais. Ce type à tous pour plaire au Capitol. Il est fort, charismatique, et je dois l'avouer, très beau.

"Ensuite, nous retrouvons deux execo, et ils s'agit de Jesse St-James et Santana Lopez du District 1 ! "

Encore une fois, aucune surprise, même si je m'attendais à voir Quinn également.

"En quatrième position, Quinn Fabray, du 2 ! En cinquième Brody Weston, du 4 ! En sixième, Sam Evans, du 11 "

Tiens, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là... J'ai bien peur que les autres tributs le considèrent comme une menace maintenant... J'espère que ça ne vas pas lui attirer trop de problème.

"En septième place, Kitty Wilde ! En huitième place, Sebastian Smythe ! "

"Quoi ? " je crie presque

Alors là, c'est la meilleur ! Huitième ? Moi ? Je n'y crois pas ! Je pensai que je serai plutôt quinzième, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais non ! C'est irréaliste...

Je fais à peine attention au reste du classement. J'entends juste que Rachel est dix-huitième. Je ne peu pas imaginer que je sois aussi haut dans le classement... Maintenant, les autres tributs vont certainement penser que je suis dangereux, et je risque d'être une cible privilégié...

Le reste de l'émission dure une heure, durant laquelle Caesar interroge des mentors, des spécialistes des jeux et des représentants du Capitol. Ennuyeux à mourir selon moi, passionnant selon April. Enfin, l'émission se termine et nous passons à table. Je n'ai pas d'appétit. Je me sens mal depuis le classement. J'ai l'impression d'être une cible. Finalement, je saute le désert pour aller me coucher. Je m'endors avec l'esprit occupé.

Le lendemain, je suis debout de bonne heure. Rachel et moi avons une cession d'entrainement tôt dans la matinée. A 8h30 nous sommes à nouveau au milieu des tributs. Cette fois-ci je sens les regards des autres sur moi.

"Hey, Sebastian, Rachel ! "

J'aperçois Sam qui vient vers nous. Il est suivit par Brittany et le tribut du District 8. En le voyant, je hausse un sourcil. Il est vraiment monstrueusement et terriblement GRAND.

" Je vous présente Finn. Nos mentors sont amis et on a mangé ensemble hier soir. "

Rachel fit un pas en avant avec son sourire le plus éclatant.

" Ravi de te connaitre, je suis Rachel ! Dit moi, je t'ai vu hier allumer un feu, comment tu fais ça ? Tu pourrai me montrer "

" Avec plaisir ! " lui répondit le géant avec un autre sourire.

Les deux s'éloignèrent.

"Ils sont trop mignons ! " commenta Brittany

" Non, moi je trouve juste ça dégueulasse... " fis-je en secouant la tête.

"Tu exagère un peu, tu ne pense pas ? " me questionna Sam

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Si c'est deux là veulent flirter, pas de problème, mais un autre contexte que celui d'un jeu à mort aurait été préférable...

La journée passe, monotone. Entrainement, repas, entrainement encore une fois, puis retour dans nos appartements. Je suis épuisé à cause des exercices que je me force à faire pour pouvoir me défendre dans l'arène. Après ma douche, je m'affale dans un des longs fauteuils, à coté de Rachel, qui à les yeux dans le vide. Je l'interpelle :

" Heu, Rachel ? La Terre appelle la Lune ? "

" Oui oui, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? "

" Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? "

" Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? "

" De ton lourdaud. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais là ? "

" De un, ce n'est pas un lourdaud, il est très gentil, un peu indélicat, mais gentil, et de deux, ça ne tuera personne ! "

J'eus un sourire.

" L'arène s'en chargera... "

" Quel rabat joie... Au moins, Finn, c'est un gentleman ! "

Elle se lève et quitte le salon en croisant les bras. Enfin tranquille. Ou pas... Will vient de me rejoindre. Comme si j'avais envie de lui parler à lui...

" Sebastian, on doit discuter. "

Tiens, il a l'air sérieux pour une fois...

" Demain, il y aura la dernière journée d'entrainement. A 20h vous aurez la soirée d'interview, et je dois savoir comme tu as l'intention de te présenter. "

" C'est à dire ? "

" Tous les tributs vont montrez un trait de caractère. Ça peut être l'humour, l'assurance, l'innocence, la détermination ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style. La Capitol aime les tributs avec du caractère. C'est pour ça que je te conseille de rester désinvolte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fais comme si la situation t'amusais ou t'indifférais. "

" Comment voulez vous que je fasse ça ? "

" Tu es doué pour te faire une façade, non ? Je veux dire, au défilé, tu était tout sourire, tu as convaincu tout le monde ! Alors refait ça. "

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un pantin du Capitol. Pourtant, Will soutient que je devrais faire semblant. Encore une fois. Je sais que ma famille et mes amis vont me voir. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire la moindre erreur. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec panache.


End file.
